Do You Want Me?
by wwfanz
Summary: This is just a quick story that I whipped up very quickly. It's very short, but I may add some more chapters to it. It is a love story about Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho. It was not intended to be a love story, but that's the way it ended up.


Michael Hickenbottom, known to wrestling fans as Shawn Michaels, was sitting in the locker room, preparing for another return to the ring. He had just finished lacing up his boots when an old friend came in. Shawn opened his arms for a hug, and that's what he got. "It's good to see you Paul." Shawn said, pumped up for that night.

"You've returned way too many times my friend. But you know I've always got your back." Just then, the door opened and a hand crept around the corner, with the other around her eyes.

"Is it safe to come in?" She said, as the guys could tell she was peeking through her hand.

"It's okay Trish. We're all dressed in here. Unless you don't want us to be." Shawn said, jokingly.

Trish took her hand away, turning to Paul. "Could you give Shawn and I a minute please? I have something that I need to tell him."

"Sure Trish. I'll see you later Shawn." Paul waved, walking towards the door.

"So Trish, what do you want to tell me?" Shawn took a seat on the bench, as Trish sat next to him.

"I know your married, so I want your opinion on something." Shawn nodded, waiting for her to continue. "So, I was wondering. I know this sounds stupid, but here it goes." Trish rambles on. "Chris and I are getting very close now. I know he's too shy to ask, so I wanted to ask."

"Ask what Trish?" Shawn seems confused.

"I want to ask Chris to marry me. Do you think he would get upset if I asked him? I know it seems too soon, but I really love him." Trish asks, waiting for her answer.

"Well Trish. You caught me in a tight spot here. I really don't know what to say except to do whatever you heart tell you to do. I'm sure that you'll do the right thing." Shawn gives Trish a kiss on the forehead, as she stands up.

"Thank you Shawn. I'm going to ask him tonight." She walks over to the door, blowing a kiss at him before leaving the room. As Trish is walking down the hall, she spots Chris laughing with Nora. Nora walks into the locker room, as Chris walks up to her. "What was that all about?"

"What? That thing with Nora? We just went to a movie, and she laughed at my joke." Chris sensed Trish's anger. "I tryed calling you to see if you wanted to go, but you weren't answering your phone."

"I was taking pictures for the website with Stacy. I told you that yesterday." Trish got fed up and ran into the locker room.

"Trish, wait!" Chris followed her, as all the ladies covered up when they saw him enter. "Trish, I'm sorry."

She turned around, walking over to him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I was just over-reacting. In fact, I have something to ask you." Trish takes Chris by the hand. "Come with me." The two walk down the hall, until they find an empty room. She held his hands, getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"What?" Chris questioned her.

Trish stood up and turned away. "I'm sorry. You're not ready. I can handle that."

"Trish." He said, as she turned around to see him down on one knee, with a huge diamond ring in a blue, velvet box. "Marry me?"

Trish started to tear up, waving her hands in front of her face. It seemed as if it was forever for Chris, but she finally said "Yes, I'll marry you Christopher." He slid the ring onto her finger, and she jumped into his arms.

"I've been trying to find the right time to ask you for weeks now. I just wasn't sure if you would say yes or not." Chris says, looking into her eyes as he sets her down.

"Chris, you know how madly in love with you I am. Why wouldn't I say yes?"

"I don't know. There was just something in the back of my head that kept telling me that you'd say no."

"But I didn't. Now lets go tell the world." Trish grabs his hand.

"Okay." Chris, pulls her out into the hallway, as they scream "We're engaged!" down the hallway, until they run into Amy and Matt.

"Hey Trish, nice ring." Amy says, lifting up her hand, watching it sparkle in the light. "I have one too." She lifts her own hand up, showing off her own engagement ring.

"No way. You're engaged too?" Trish asks in disbelief.

"Yup. He just asked me a few hours ago." Amy grabs Matt's chin, giving him a kiss. "I love you Matt."

"Lets go show off our engagement rings to the girls." Trish exclaims, grabbing Amy by the hand and running into the locker room.

"How great are they? I love my Trish." Chris says, watching the girls running down the hall.


End file.
